The tragedy of September the 11th-part 2
by Vince1976
Summary: Amanda Wheeler lost her life in New York City on September the 11th 2001. Years later someone is out for revenge. Who is it and why do they want revenge? As Barnaby looks for answers he discovers a secret about Amanda s true father and the company RP Limited.


I do not own Midsomer Murders

Chapter One

Roger Patterson had no idea where he was going. All he knew he had to get away. The police would want to question him about his father's murder. Roger had no intention facing DCI Barnaby or his sergeant. He was innocent. There was no way Roger would have killed his father. Sure they had their problems but Roger loved his father. In the east the sun was just starting to come up. There was a yellow line on the horizon. Roger knew he had to find a place to hide or the police would find him.

September 15th 2014

Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby stood in the parlour of the Patterson mansion. He had been trying to get answers out of Katharine Patterson on the whereabouts of her son for the last two hours. So far the woman had not been very corporative. She paced up and down ever so often-shooting dark looks in the Chief Inspector's direction.

"I will ask you again Mrs Patterson" Barnaby said, "Do you have any idea where your son has gone and why?"

"I have told you over and over again. I do not know why my son would take off like that or where he was going" Katharine said.

"I think your son was frightened of something or someone or he knew he killed his father"

"Roger would never have harmed his father Chief Inspector. He adored his father"

"Roger running away just makes him look guilty Mrs Patterson"

"Rubbish"

Barnaby sighed.

"If you do not give me a good reason for your son's disappearance I will have to arrest him for murder once he is found" Barnaby said.

"You can't do that!" Katharine cried.

"Yes I can. Also we are going to get a warrant to search your son's car and his room"

"This is outrageous. I will have your job for this!"

"I am sorry Mrs Patterson but I am afraid your son made a big mistake taking off the way he did"

Detective Sergeant Ben Jones had been out most of the night looking for Roger Patterson. So far there had been no sign of him. Feeling frustrated and tired the sergeant started to head back to the station. Just then there was word that a car had been discovered abandoned on the side of the road. The car was a red Corvette. Ben found this strange because Roger's Patterson's Corvette was still in the driveway because Roger fled on foot. He found the car on the side of the road. He approached the car with caution not quiet sure what he would find. Ben opened the front passenger door and found a briefcase on driver's seat. It had to be the blackmail money. He signalled to the PC`s that were with him and they searched the car and the area while he pulled out his cell phone to call Barnaby.

"Sir" he said when his boss answered "We found a red Corvette on the side of the road. There is a briefcase on the driver's seat"

"What?" Barnaby said.

"It is possible that this is the car our witness saw and not Roger Patterson's"

"This is not good Jones. It looks like we may be wrong about Roger killing his father"

"So we are not going to search his room sir?"

"No we are still going through with the search. Roger could still be involved"

There was sudden movement out of the corner of Ben's eye and he grew silent.

"Jones?" Barnaby said, "What is going on?"

"I thought I heard someone sir" Ben said, "Someone is nearby. Hello. Who is there?"

"Jones"

"I know someone is there. Hello"

"Jones proceed with caution"

"Yes sir"

Ben moved around to the other side of the car but could not see anyone.

"Hello" he called again.

There was no answer.

"Sir whoever it was must be gone now" Ben said, "I do not see any.."

Before Ben could finish someone came up behind him and grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth. The sergeant felt himself being dragged into the nearby woods. In the struggle Ben dropped his cell phone.

"Jones?" Barnaby said "Jones are you there? Speak to me. Are you alright?"

Chapter Two

"Sir whoever it was must be gone now. I do not see any…."

Barnaby heard his sergeant gasp and then there was the sound of a thud.

"Jones?" Barnaby said with alarm "Jones are you there? Speak to me. Are you alright?"

Jones did not answer. Fear went through Barnaby`s body like wave. Something was going on.

"Jones what is happening?" Barnaby said his fear growing "Talk to me!"

Barnaby ran to his car. He had the bad feeling his sergeant was in trouble. The Chief Inspector hoped he got to his sergeant in time. The idea of loosing his partner and friend was his worst fear. The problem was Barnaby had no idea where Jones was. All he had to go on was that Jones had told him the Corvette and been found. Barnaby called the station.

"Joe" he said, "I was told that the Corvette has been located"

"Yes sir" the desk sergeant said.

"Can you give me the location?"

"Yes sir but we have the situation under control"

"Joe please"

The desk sergeant heard the panic in the Chief Inspector's voice.

"Is there a problem sir?" he asked.

"I think Sergeant Jones is in trouble," Barnaby said. When Joe said nothing Barnaby grew frantic "Now Sergeant!" he ordered.

"Yes sir" Joe said.

Ben groaned and tried to sit up. As he sat up the whole world seemed to be spinning on its axis. He lay down again and closed his eyes to try to get rid of the dizziness. His head hurt and he had a really bad headache. All Ben remembered was being grabbed and dragged into the woods. The sergeant had no idea how much time had passed. He hoped that Barnaby realized what was going on and was looking for him. The woods were eerie quiet. Whoever had attacked him was probably long gone by now. Ben wished he had a chance to get a good look at his attacker.

"Oh god" Ben said aloud to himself "I think I am going to be sick"

Ben got to his knees and vomited. After he vomited Ben passed out again. Suddenly he felt someone slap his face.

"Go away" Ben moaned.

"Jones" a faint voice said, "Can you hear me?"

Ben seemed to not recognize the voice.

"Jones!" the voice said again.

"Go away" Ben said again.

"Jones it's me Barnaby"

The name seemed familiar to Ben.

"Sir" he said.

"Yes Ben" the voice said, "What happened? Come on buddy talk to me"

The sergeant passed out again.

When Barnaby arrived at the scene he was frantic. He found his sergeant's cell phone where he dropped it.

"Jones" Barnaby called "Jones where are you? Are you okay? Jones!"

Barnaby walked into the woods and had not gotten very far when he noticed what looked like a body. When he got closer he noticed it was his sergeant.

"Jones!" he cried hurrying over. Barnaby kneeled down by his sergeant and slapped his face trying to get a response out of him.

"Go away" Ben said.

"Jones!" Barnaby said.

"Go away"

"Jones it's me Barnaby"

"Sir"

"Yes Ben. What happened? Come on buddy talk to me"

Ben passed out again. Barnaby knew it would be useless to try to call for an ambulance. There was no way he could get a signal out here. The Chief Inspector was really worried. He did not know how serious his sergeant's situation was. He noticed that Ben's head was bleeding. Barnaby checked the wound and was relieved to see it was not life threatening. However Ben could have a slight concussion. Barnaby picked his sergeant up and carried him back to his car. He was going to wait for a while and if his sergeant did not wake up Barnaby was going to drive him to the hospital.

Chapter Three

Ben woke up and for a few frightening seconds did not know where he was. He looked around and saw that he was in the back seat of Barnaby`s car. Ben had no idea how he got there but he remembered vomiting and passing out, someone slapping his face and Barnaby calling his name. He looked around for his boss but did not see Barnaby.

"Sir" Ben called "Sir"

Where in the world was Barnaby? Whoever attacked the sergeant could have gone after his boss. Terrified for his DCI`s safety Ben started to get up only to be pushed back down in the seat.

"Easy Jones" he heard his boss say "You got a good crack on the head"

"My head feels like it has been slit open" Ben said, "I also got the worst headache of my life"

"I do not like the fact that you were attacked. Try to remember. Did you see or anything unusual when you arrived on the scene?"

"No sir"

"Did you get a good look at your attacker?"

"No sir"

Barnaby gritted his teeth. He also felt a little nervous. Ben's attacker could still be around.

"We need to get out of here and you checked out at the hospital," Barnaby said.

"Not necessary sir" Ben said.

"You still look out of it Jones. I have been keeping an eye on you and do not like what I see"

"What about the car?"

"The CSI`s have taken it back to the lab"

"Roger Patterson"

"PC`s are out looking for him as we speak"

"I have to join the search"

Ben tried to sit up but found that everything looked like it was on a slant and he felt sick again. Barnaby gently laid him back down.

"You are in no condition Jones" Barnaby said, "I will join in the search for Roger. You rest"

"But sir" Ben said.

"I am very worried about you my friend. You have to recover"

Ben's eyes suddenly felt heavy. He closed his eyes and passed out again.

The doctors wanted to keep the sergeant in the hospital for a few days so that they could keep an eye on him. Barnaby sat with Ben through the night not wanting to leave his side. Barnaby felt anger build up inside him as it always did when someone harmed his friend. When he got up to leave in the morning he told the doctors that they were to inform him immediately if there was any change in his sergeant's condition.

Chapter Four

September 16th 2014

Katharine watched with annoyance as PC`s went through her son's car and room. Barnaby had come to her home with a search warrant that morning. She could not believe this was happening. He son was out there somewhere scared and alone and the police were going through his things. Katharine thought it was an invasion of her son's privacy. Finally she could not stand it anymore and went in search of Barnaby. Just as she walked up the stairs she heard a PC call out:

"Sir we found a gun in Patterson's bedroom"

Katharine was surprised. What in the world was that officer taking about? As far as she knew her son did not own a gun. Katharine hurried into her son's room in time to see a PC hold up a gun.

"Mrs Patterson" Barnaby said coming up behind her "I think you owe me an explanation"

Katharine turned frightened eyes in Barnaby`s direction.

Katharine sat a chair in the parlour sobbing. Barnaby glared at her. He had no sympathy for the woman at the moment. Katharine's son was on the run and they found a gun in his room. Also his sergeant was in the hospital after being attacked. Katharine looked up at the Chief Inspector hoping to see pity but found none.

"You better start talking to me Mrs Patterson" Barnaby said "You have been holding back information from me. You know something and I want to know what it is"

"Please Chief Inspector" Katharine said, "I do not know where that gun came from"

"You did not know your son owned a gun? Was he keeping it a secret from you?"

"Someone planted that gun. Roger is being framed for his father's murder"

"Who would do that?"

"I do not know!"

"I think you do Mrs Patterson. You better tell me"

Katharine really started to sob.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she cried "My son is out there scared and alone and here you are harassing me"

"You have been dishonest with me from the beginning" Barnaby said, "You have lied to me. You know more then you let on. I suspect you even know where you son is. I want answers Mrs Patterson and I want them now. We can do it here or down at the station"

"Please I do not know what is going on. You have to believe me"

"Believe you. Because of your lies my sergeant was viciously attacked and is in the hospital. He was attacked quiet possibly by your son's partner. You better start talking"

Katharine just sobbed her heart out. Barnaby turned to the PC in the room and said:

"PC Collins please take Mrs Patterson down to the station. I will be there shortly"

Chapter Five

Katharine sat in the interview room scared out of her wits. She knew that Barnaby would want the truth. The problem was the truth might make her son look even guiltier. Katharine was also angry. If Raymond had not sent Amanda to New York then the family would not be in the same position as they were in now. Roger deserved that position. The only reason Amanda got the job was because she was Raymond's oldest child. Barnaby walked in and sat down across from her.

"I want answers Mrs Patterson" he said, "Your husband has been murdered and your son is missing"

"I did not feel it necessary to have to tell you" Katharine said.

"You told me that your husband was being blackmailed and you did not know by who or why. That is not true is it?"

"I just wanted him to go away"

"Who to go away?"

Katharine played with her fingernails.

"As I told you before it started a few months ago" Katharine said, "They said Raymond had to pay millions of pounds or else they would expose what our company did"

"This has something to do with Amanda"

"Yes"

"I understand she worked for your company"

"Raymond promoted her to a position that was supposed to go to Roger when he got older"

"Why would he do that?"

Katharine suddenly grew silent and turned away as though she was embarrassed.

"Mrs Patterson you better tell me" Barnaby said firmly.

"Amanda was Raymond's daughter" Katharine said softly.

"His daughter?"

"Amanda was his daughter from an affair"

"Who knows about this?"

"Me, Raymond, Mrs Wheeler and a business partner of ours Andy Vincent"

Barnaby pulled up to the Wheeler's. It was small cottage. There was a small flower garden in the front and a walkway led to the front door. Two potted pants had been placed on both sides of the door and there was a hanging plant hanging by one of the front windows. Mrs Wheeler answered the door in a blue-grey dress that matched her eyes. She wiped her hands on a dishtowel.

"Chief Inspector" she said when Barnaby showed his ID "This a pleasant surprise"

"I am afraid this is not a social call Mrs Wheeler" Barnaby said.

"It has to do with Raymond. That is why you are here"

"Can I come in?"

Mrs Wheeler stepped aside and then led Barnaby to the kitchen. On the way the Chief Inspector noticed a man watching him with suspicion in his brown eyes.

"Come sit down" Mrs Wheeler said, "Do you want coffee?"

"No thank you Mrs Wheeler" Barnaby said, "Who was that man who was looking at me as though he wanted to do me harm?"

"That is my husband Colin"

Barnaby felt a chill run down his spine. There was something about Mr Wheeler that made him very nervous.

"I have some questions for you Mrs Wheeler" he said sitting down. Mrs Wheeler joined him at the kitchen table.

"It has been brought to my attention that Amanda was Raymond Patterson's daughter. Is that correct?"

"Yes I am afraid it is true Chief Inspector" Mrs Wheeler said, "She was the product from an affair I want to forget"

"Can you tell me how you met Raymond?"

"What does this have to do with his murder?"

"We believe his murder has something to do with what happened to Amanda in New York"

"Me and Colin had some problems and I went to Paris to clear my head and think things over. Raymond was also in Paris on business. He was tall, handsome and charming. He made me forget all of my problems"

"You slept together"

"Yes. I instantly regretted it. Then I found out I was pregnant"

"What did you do?"

"I told Raymond. He said that it would look bad if anyone found out he had a child from a fling and we had to keep it a secret"

"Raymond gave Amanda a position at his company that Roger was supposed to get. Is that correct?"

"Yes. I did not want Amanda to go to New York. I tried to make my feelings known to Raymond but he just laughed in my face. He told me I had no say in the matter"

"Why did you not want your daughter to go to New York?"

"I had my suspicions about the company's practices"

"What suspicions?"

"I suspected that the company was supporting very dangerous organizations"

"Did you tell Amanda your suspicions?"

"Yes"

"What did she say?"

"She told me I was crazy"

Barnaby got up.

"One final question Mrs Wheeler" he said, "Did Amanda know Raymond Patterson was her real father?"

"Yes" Mrs Wheeler said.

"Thank you Mrs Wheeler I will see myself out"

As Barnaby left the house he noticed Colin Wheeler give him a very cold stare. The Chief Inspector felt another shiver go down his spine.

Chapter Six

Later that day Barnaby visited his sergeant in the hospital. He sat by the bed and held Ben's hand. Barnaby was surprised when Ben suddenly panicked.

"Easy lad" Barnaby said, "It is me"

Ben squeezed Barnaby`s hand and after awhile seemed to relax. The sergeant sensed his boss's presence and squeezed the Chief Inspector's hand a little harder.

"You are going to be okay" Barnaby said, "The doctors are very pleased with your progress"

Barnaby thought he saw what looked like a smile crossing his sergeant's lips.

"I made some progress today" Barnaby said, "It turns out that Amanda Wheeler was Raymond Patterson's daughter. Some one must know about Amanda and about what happened in New York"

Ben did not respond by just groaned.

"Also Mrs Wheeler told me something interesting about Raymond's company" Barnaby said "It is something to look into. She told me that she suspected that the company was doing business with some rather shady people"

Barnaby sighed not knowing if his sergeant was even hearing him.

"Jones" he said, "Please give an indication you are hearing me"

The sergeant remained quiet.

"I hope you can hear me" Barnaby said, "I need you to hear me"

"Chief Inspector" a voice said from behind Barnaby.

Barnaby turned around and noticed a doctor standing in the doorway to his sergeant's hospital room.

"How is he?" the doctor asked.

"He has been quiet" Barnaby said, "When will Sergeant Jones be able to go home?"

"We need to keep him here for awhile longer"

"How much longer doctor? I need him. We are in the middle of a murder investigation"

"I can not say Chief Inspector. Soon"

Barnaby frowned not liking the answer.

"His injuries were not that serious" he said.

"I am sorry Chief Inspector," the doctor said.

Barnaby got up and turned to leave.

"Keep me posted" Barnaby said and left the room. As he walked down the hall Barnaby got a strange feeling. He did not remember seeing that doctor before.

Chapter Seven

September 17th 2014

Barnaby had spent the night looking up information on RP Limited. He also posted two PC`s outside his sergeant's room. The Chief Inspector did not quiet trust that doctor. He was sure that whoever it was they were there to finish his sergeant off. Barnaby continued his search into RP Limited background. He noticed that one name stood out. The name that kept popping up again and again was Winston Smart. He was Raymond Patterson's right hand man and Amanda's boss. Barnaby decided he would pay Mr Smart a visit at RP Limited.

Barnaby walked into a large front lobby. There were a couple of couches and a few potted plants in the corners. The ceiling was all glass. In the middle of the room was a large round information desk. There were at least four people talking on phones. Barnaby walked up to the front desk and flashed his ID. A young bored woman with blond hair and green eyes looked at him with disinterest.

"A chief inspector" she said not really looking at the ID "How can I help you DCI…?"

"Barnaby" Barnaby said "DCI John Barnaby. I am here to see Mr Smart"

"I am sorry but Mr Smart can not be disturbed. He has to prepare for a very important press conference"

"I have some questions for him about Amanda Wheeler and the company. It can not wait"

"I am sorry copper but Mr Smart is far to busy to be bothered by the likes of you"

Barnaby held his temper.

"I don't think you understand" he said, "Someone has killed your boss and it links back to Amanda. I do not have time to screw around or play games"

"You can't talk to me like that!" the woman said.

"You tell Mr Smart that a DCI Barnaby wants to see him and be quick about it. I do not have all day"

Barnaby was surprised that he was reacting this way but he was slowly loosing his temper.

"You are rather touchy" the woman sneered.

Barnaby got into her face.

"A man has been murdered, my sergeant is in the hospital and I have to deal with a snot like you" Barnaby said "Now you tell Mr Smart I am here and do not argue with me"

"Alright" the woman said "Touché"

The man who greeted Barnaby was a tall man with black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a rather expensive dark blue suit, a white shirt and a rather ugly tie.

"What is this all about?" Mr Smart demanded "I have a press conference in less then half an hour"

"I will only take up a few minutes of your time Mr Smart" Barnaby said "I have some questions for you"

"About what?"

"I am here to ask you about an old employee of yours Amanda Wheeler and her connection to your company"

"You want to talk about that bitch?"

Barnaby ignored the comment.

"I understand that she was Raymond Patterson's daughter?" Barnaby asked.

"Yes that is correct" Mr Smart said, "I never understood Raymond's loyalty to her. Amanda just used him"

"In what way?"

"He had money so she got close to him"

"Amanda's mother did not want her to work here because she suspected the company of unethical or illegal business practices. Did Amanda say anything about that?"

"She did come to me but I told her the idea was insane"

"What did Raymond say?"

"He just laughed it off"

"Who else besides you knew Amanda was Raymond's daughter?"

"No one else. Just me"

Mr Smart`s answer caused alarm bells to go off.

"No one else knew?" Barnaby said.

"No one else" Mr Smart said, "As fun as this conversation is Chief Inspector I really am in a hurry"

Mr Smart walked passed Barnaby and down the hall. The Chief Inspector narrowed his eyes. According to Mrs Patterson only she, Mrs Wheeler, Raymond and a business partner of the family knew the secret of Amanda's real father.

Chapter Eight

When Barnaby got back to the office he looked up Winston Smart. There was not much to go on. Mr Smart had been at RP Limited for years and had a good record with the company. However Barnaby could not stop thinking about the fact that Mr Smart knew that Amanda was Raymond's daughter. It seemed rather odd that he was the only one at the company who knew. Suddenly something caught his eye. Amanda Wheeler had accused Mr Smart of sexual harassment and stalking. She even had a restrain order against him. Mr Smart never mentioned it to Barnaby. Maybe he should be brought into the station for a more formal interview. Just as Barnaby was about to leave he got a report that Roger Patterson's fingerprints were on the gun. Also a PC came hurrying into the office and mentioned that Roger had been found hiding just outside Great Worthy.

It was raining cats and dogs by the time Barnaby arrived. A PC said that Roger was hiding in a small shed in the woods. Barnaby walked slowly to the shed careful not to alarm him.

"Roger" Barnaby said "It would be best if you came out of there"

"No" Roger snapped, "You just want to arrest me"

"You can not hide in there forever Roger. You have to come out sooner or later"

"Why should I trust you?"

"You have to face the music. We found a gun in your room"

"What?"

"The CSI`s found your finger prints on the gun Roger"

Roger moved slowly towards the shed door. He was shivering his arms wrapped around himself.

"I did not kill my father," he said.

"The finger prints say otherwise. Also I was told that the gun had been fired"

"I can not believe this. Someone is framing me. Who is doing this to me?"

"We have to bring you to the station for questioning. I think you would rather be there than in this shed. The station is at least warm"

Roger came out and gave the Chief Inspector a shy look.

"That shed was not very nice" he said, "It would be nice to be warm"

A PC took Roger by the arm and led him to a police cruiser.

Chapter Nine

Roger bit his fingernails. He did not like the look of the room he was in. There was hardly any light on the room. The table was attached to the floor and the walls were painted an ugly green. Barnaby sat across from Roger.

"Okay Roger" Barnaby said "Why did you take off right after your father's murder?"

"I was scared" Roger said.

"What were you scared of Roger?"

"I was scared that whoever killed my daddy would kill me too"

"Why would you think that?"

"This guy is a maniac that is why"

Barnaby sighed.

"Roger I do not believe that your father was killed at random" Barnaby said, "Your father's murder was planned and coldly carried out"

"By who?"

"You tell me"

"I have no idea. Can I please get out of here?"

"Not yet Roger. There is the matter of the gun found in your room"

"I do not know how it got there"

"How do you explain your finger prints on the weapon?"

"As I told you someone is trying to frame me"

"Who would do that?"

"I do not know"

"I think you do Roger. I think you teamed up with someone to kill your father"

Roger stared at Barnaby as though he were insane.

"This is pure bullshit!" Roger cried "Why would I want my father dead?"

"You were angry because you were second best to your sister Amanda and that your father threatened to kick you out of the company"

"Not true"

"I suspect you also knew about your father's affair and were blackmailing him"

"Lies! All lies!"

Barnaby stood up.

"The evidence is against you Roger" Barnaby said "Unless you can give me a good reason why there was a gun in your room and why you took off I will have to charge you with your father's murder"

"My family will have your head for this"

Barnaby walked out ignoring Roger's glare.

Katharine came to the police station with the family lawyer demanding to see her son. Barnaby led them to his office so they could talk.

"What do you have against my family Chief Inspector?" Katharine demanded, "Why can't you leave us alone"

"This has nothing to do on how I feel about your family Mrs Patterson" Barnaby said "We found the gun with your son's finger prints in his room. There is evidence that it had been used recently"

"That gun was planted to frame my son. Roger has always been simple minded. He does not have the smarts to commit murder"

"If that is true then how could he be able to run his father's company?"

"He is Raymond's son. He should have gotten that promotion. Instead Raymond gave it to that no good daughter of his"

Barnaby heard the bitterness in Katharine's voice. Was it possible that she was a suspect in her husband's murder? Roger may not be smart but Barnaby was still considering the possibility that he had a partner. Could Roger have two partners? Was Katharine the mastermind behind the whole thing? It was something worth looking into.

"It sounds like you were rather angry about Amanda receiving that promotion" Barnaby said, "I am wondering. Was it you who suggested that Amanda go to New York?"

"Why do you ask?" Katharine said.

"You knew about your husband's affair, you were angry Amanda received the promotion. Maybe you were trying to get rid of Amanda"

"What are you saying Chief Inspector?"

"You sent Amanda to her death and Raymond found out about it that is why you had him killed"

Katharine went over and slapped Barnaby across the face.

"You bastard" she spat "My husband has been murdered and here you are trying to blame me and my family"

"Your reaction just now makes me supiosious Mrs Patterson" Barnaby said, "I am working on the theory that your son had help"

"You are barking up the wrong tree Chief Inspector"

"That might be true. However please do not go anywhere. You may find yourself back here for questioning"

Chapter Ten

Katharine sat in the parlour at home. She was outraged that Barnaby was out to get her family. She did not care if he had a good reputation. She was going to have him fired. It was true she had been a little angry about her husband's affair and yes she did send Amanda to New York but the idea that she would plot and scheme a murder was just insane. The phone rang and Katharine picked it up.

"You have been talking to Barnaby" the voice said "That is very unwise"

"He had been asking a lot of questions," Katharine said.

"If you want to stay alive you keep quiet"

"Please just go away"

"Do not talk to the police again or you will be seeing me"

"You _framed_ my son"

"Good for you Mrs Patterson. I knew you were smart"

"Why do that to Roger?"

"It is part of my revenge plan. Your husband suspected I was involved with shady business dealings. He even has evidence against me"

"If you just disappear now I will not say anything"

"I can not risk that"

Katharine gritted her teeth in anger.

"You will not get away with this," she snapped.

"Empty threats Mrs Patterson" the voice said "I already have"

There was laughter and then silence. Katharine threw the telephone across the room.

A figure moved through the shadows and approached the window to the study. He opened the window and slipped inside. He knew the documents that he needed were somewhere in the study. He turned on the flashlight and went over to the filling cabinet. He opened the filing cabinet and started to go through the files until he found what he was looking for. Before he could take what he needed he heard footsteps coming towards the study. He closed the filing cabinet and snuck back out the window. He was angry he could not get what he needed. He would come back later. Right now however he had to deal with a meddling DCI. Barnaby was becoming a real problem.

Chapter Eleven

Ben awoke terrified. He thought he saw someone in his hospital room. It was dark so he could not make out the figure. The sergeant began to panic. Whoever it as might have attacked him in the woods and was here to finish him off. Ben tensed as the figure came closer to the bed. He gasped when someone placed a hand on his arm.

"Easy Jones" a familiar voice said, "It is Barnaby"

"Sir?" Ben said uncertain.

"Yes. Try to stay calm"

"What happened? The last thing I remember was we were in the woods"

"You were attacked Jones. You have been in the hospital for the last few days"

"Who attacked me sir?"

"I am not sure but I have my suspicions"

"Has Roger been found yet?"

"Yes he has and we also found a gun in his room with his finger prints on it"

"I knew it sir"

"The problem is Jones Roger insists he has been framed and his mother has backed up his claims"

"She is just protecting him"

"True but there is the slightest possibility both Roger and his mother are telling the truth"

Ben looked at his boss as though had gone mad.

"You do not believe that little prick is innocent do you sir?" he said annoyed.

"Roger may be guilty but his mother claims that he does not have the brains to commit murder"

"That may be true but he could be working with someone"

"I have not dismissed the possibility Jones. In fact I might know who it is"

Ben raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Who sir?" he asked.

"Actually two people are possibilities" Barnaby said "Roger's mother and a man who works for the company Winston Smart"

"This Mr Smart is the better possibility sir"

"Why is that Jones?"

"I heard rumours about him and what I heard is not very pleasant"

Barnaby grew very interested.

"Have you heard anything of interest?" he asked.

"All I know sir he is someone I would not mess with" Ben said, "Please be careful"

Chapter Twelve

September 18th 2014

Katharine took the gun out of her husband's desk and glanced down at it. She was determined to end things today. Katharine simply had enough. Her husband was dead and her son was in jail. She picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"We must meet" she said, "I want to talk"

"Will you bring the rest of the money?" the voice said.

"Yes all of it. I want this to end now"

"Good girl"

Katharine hung up. She had no intention of brining the rest of the money. Once the blackmailer was dead she would free her son and then deal with DCI Barnaby. Katharine jumped into her car and drove straight to Great Worthy.

Katharine got out of the car and nervously looked around. She knew if Barnaby had any idea what she was going to do he would have tried to stop her. However Katharine was at her wits end and felt that she had no choice. The man she came to meet got out of a red Corvette.

"Where is the money?" he asked.

"Did you honestly think I was going to bring the money?" Katharine said, "I wanted to meet you because it ends now"

Katharine brought out her gun.

"You are a stupid woman" the man said "Barnaby is already suspious of you. If you kill me he would just think you killed one of your partners"

"It is a risk I am willing to take now turn around"

"No. Look we can make a deal. Handle Barnaby for me and I will no longer bother you"

"Why should I trust you?"

"There is no reason you should but I gave you a reasonable offer"

Katharine thought for a few minutes. It sounded like a good deal.

"Okay" she said lowering the gun "How do you want me to handle Barnaby?"

"I sujest you start by killing his sergeant" the man said.

"I can't do that! I am not a murderer"

"You came here to kill me so you can kill Sergeant Jones"

"Do you realize what Barnaby would do to me?"

"I thought you wanted to take a risk"

Katharine sighed knowing she was making a deal with the devil.

"Alright" she said and started to walk back to her car. She did not hear the sound of the gunshot.

Chapter Thirteen

Barnaby got the call that there was another murder in Great Worthy. He wondered what in the world was going on? Who was the victim? The Chief Inspector got his answer when he spotted the body of Katharine Patterson. Barnaby had a good idea why Katharine had been in Great Worthy.

"My god" Barnaby said out loud "What in the world was Katharine thinking?"

Katharine's murder proved she was not involved. Barnaby knew that Katharine was trying to protect her son and it cost her life. The Chief Inspector knew that whoever killed both Raymond and Katharine Patterson knew about Amanda and what happened in New York. Whoever it was also could have been involved in the attacks. Barnaby had never had a case that involved possible terrorism before. He knew now that both Katharine and Roger were right. Roger was being framed. There was no way that Roger would be involved in activities that involved terrorism. It looked like the partner theory was falling to pieces unless the murderer had a partner.

He watched the police and the CSI`s. His smile got even bigger when he spotted DCI Barnaby. He felt that it would be easy to make him back off. All he had to do was threaten the people closest to him. He watched and waited for the Chief Inspector to be alone. He opened a switchblade and watched as Barnaby made his way to his car. He made his move.

Barnaby was nearly to his car when he felt a switchblade on his throat. He knew if he did anything the blade would slice across his throat.

"You are the one who killed Raymond and Katharine Patterson and framed their son Roger," he said not showing his fear.

"You are smart Chief Inspector," the man said.

"What do you want?"

"I want to tell you that you have been looking into things that are not your concern and I do not like it"

"Is that a threat?"

"Partly. I am going to warn you to stay out of it"

"Two people have been murdered. I can't stay out of it"

"If you don't stay out of my affairs I will hurt those closest to you starting with your sergeant"

Barnaby did not like what he was hearing.

"If you harm my sergeant I will personally hunt you down and that is a promise," he said.

"You are in no position to make threats" the man said, "I am the one who has a blade to your throat"

"Why don't you just kill me or don't you have the guts"

"Killing you would be too easy. The next body you find will be your sergeant's if you do not back off"

"You stay away from Jones"

"Sorry Chief Inspector I can't do that unless you promise not to interfere"

"I will not make any promises"

"Then it is your sergeant's funeral"

Barnaby felt the blade leave his throat. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then looked around. Whoever it was he was long gone. The Chief Inspector suddenly was frightened. His sergeant could be dead already.

"Jones" Barnaby said, "Please no"

Chapter Fourteen

Ben was surprised when he saw Barnaby come hurrying into his hospital room. The doctor who was checking on him turned around startled.

"What on earth?" she said.

Barnaby leaned against the wall catching his breath.

"Jones" he said, "You are alright"

"Yes sir" Ben said.

"Thank god he had not gotten to you yet"

"Who?"

"I was just threatened by our killer Jones. He held a knife to my throat and he threatened to kill you"

"You had_ knife_ to your throat? Good god sir. You were lucky you did not have your throat slit"

Barnaby sat down in the chair next to the bed. His heart felt like it was going a hundred miles an hour.

"He also told me I should back off but I will not," Barnaby said.

"Sir it sounds to me like we are dealing with a crazy" Ben said.

"Not crazy Jones just desperate"

"I do not like the fact that you were threatened sir. This case is getting very dangerous"

"I agree but we can not give up now"

"Well I have good news. I will able to go home later today"

Barnaby smiled.

"That is good news," he said.

"I knew you would be pleased to hear that" Ben said.

"I am glad you are going to be okay Jones"

"I am one tough copper sir"

Barnaby laughed and placed a hand on his sergeant's arm.

Yes you are my friend," he said.

END OF PART TWO


End file.
